Conventionally, a specified example of an analysis apparatus for analyzing a sample such as blood, urine or the like is known, wherein first and second analysis units, which deal with different analysis process contents, are combined with a transport apparatus which successively supplies a plurality of sample vessels to the first and second analysis units (see, for example, Patent documents 1 to 4). For example, a unit, in which samples are collected by utilizing a suction nozzle from a plurality of sample vessels transported by the transport apparatus and the collected samples are reacted with a predetermined reagent to perform the analysis, is used as each of the first and second analysis units. According to the arrangement as described above, the plurality of sample vessels can be successively transported to the first and second analysis units by utilizing the transport apparatus, and the analysis processes may be efficiently performed for the samples accommodated in the respective sample vessels.
However, the conventional technique described above involves drawbacks to be improved as described below.
That is, in order to deliver the sample vessel from the first analysis unit to the second analysis unit, it is necessary that the second analysis unit should be in such a condition that the sample vessel may be accepted. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a waiting state in which the driving of the transport apparatus is stopped, when the analysis process is not completed in the second analysis unit and the second analysis unit is not in such a condition that the sample vessel can be accepted, even when the analysis process is completed in the first analysis unit. The waiting state as described above tends to arise frequently when the analysis process speed of the second analysis unit is slower than that of the first analysis unit. Further, the waiting state as described above also arises when the second analysis unit stops the analysis process on the basis of such a reason that the suction nozzle is washed for a long period of time.
On the other hand, the sample collecting positions (positions at which the samples are collected from the sample vessels) are always constant for the respective suction nozzles provided for the first and second analysis units. Therefore, in the conventional technique described above, when the waiting state, in which the driving of the transport apparatus is stopped, is brought about resulting from the delay or the stop of the analysis process performed by the second analysis unit, it is also difficult for the first analysis unit to execute the collection of the next new sample and the analysis process therefor. In such a situation, a malfunction or inconvenience arises such that the efficiency of the analysis process is lowered. In view of the enhancement of the analysis process efficiency, it is demanded that the period of time, in which both of the first and second analysis units are stopped, should be suppressed from being continuously prolonged as far as possible.
The following means is conceived as one means for suppressing the inconvenience as described above. That is, a plurality of transport apparatuses are used as the transport means for transporting the sample vessels, and a stock area is provided between the first and second analysis units in order to store the large number of sample vessels. According to the means as described above, even when the supply of the sample vessel to the second analysis unit is stopped, then the sample vessel can be discharged from the first analysis unit to the stock area, while the sample vessel can be newly supplied to the first analysis unit to execute the analysis process for the sample. However, if the means as described above is adopted, it is necessary that the stock area should be provided to have a relative large areal size between the first and second analysis units. Therefore, the transport apparatus is consequently large-sized, and the entire analysis apparatus is consequently large-sized. Additionally, the structure of the transport apparatus is complicated, and the production cost thereof is expensive as well.